Stacked semiconductor memory devices with memory cell transistors integrated in a three-dimensional manner have been suggested. In a stacked semiconductor memory device, a stacked body including electrode films and insulating films alternately stacked therein is provided on a semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor pillars penetrate through the stacked body. Memory cell transistors are formed at intersections between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillars. To improve the integration density of these stacked semiconductor memory devices, a structure has been suggested which includes a driving circuit that is positioned between the semiconductor substrate and the stacked body.